Epsilon: Death Rose Saga
by AkaneKitty
Summary: Renee Hunter has always wanted to feel special. And that what happened at Delta will never happen again. But, when Kei starts plans into motion to help her ensnare Jake, it focuses her rage to the one she-kat that represents all special kats: Callie.
1. The Duelists of the Death Rose

Ni-hao! This is "The Duelists of the Death Rose," a part of the Death Rose Saga.  
  
It is the second semester at Epsilon Academy. Feral has healed from his wounds, and  
everything has returned to normal...or has it? Feral soon begins to fight against the Death Rose  
Duelists, where they not only want to possess Callie, they also want to kill her! Can Feral survive  
this latest stage of Duels?  
  
Author's notes: I couldn't wait to get into this latest Saga. I will be working on other  
stories during my Spring Break, however.  
  
As always, pay attention to Jake here.   
  
This Saga might get a ratings change, but for now it's PG.  
  
Thanks to KS, Alegna, and Renee for being so helpful to me. Gold stars for all of you!  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com, or drop me a line  
in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja!  
AkaneKitty  
  
***************************  
Epsilon: The Death Rose Saga  
The Duelists of the Death Rose  
***************************  
  
It was the second semester at Epsilon Academy.  
  
Yozen Hall stands alone.   
  
Activity bustles all around it, oblivious to what it houses...and what secrets it keeps.  
  
Deep underground, a young she-kat peers into a shallow aquarium. It holds a single black  
rose with white highlights. The she-kat touches the rose, and the waters around it ripples.  
Another she-kat, a little older and refined, joins her.  
  
"How is it that this rose can bloom here, deep in the bowels of the earth? No light ever  
reaches here."  
  
"It is because my rose absorbs the darkness." The young she-kat says.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Say, Commander..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I hear that Executive Council President Alisa Mifurr has been absent from the campus.  
It could explain why it has been so quiet recently."  
  
"That's good. This campus *is* a place for learning."  
  
The waters in the aquarium ripples, and the she-kats disappear.  
  
************************************************************  
  
An elevator door chimes.  
  
"Well, I'll be going now."  
  
************************************************************  
  
It was late that night.  
  
Commander Ulysses Feral walks from his tower to his dorm, swinging a doggie bag. His  
wound had healed, and it was his first night out in awhile. He enters his dorm.  
  
"I'm home, P-chan!" Feral calls out.  
  
"Buu!" P-chan joins Feral walking up the stairs.  
  
"The Enforcers decided to have a party today." Feral says out loud. "It's only fair, since  
my unit did great on their midterms."  
  
"Buu!"  
  
"Your mistress should have been there, too, since she's my personal assistant and all."  
Feral continues. "She's always been so unsociable..."  
  
A few seconds later, Feral enters his room. "I'm home, Calico!"  
  
No Callie to be found.  
  
"Huh? She's not here?"  
  
Feral places his doggie bag on the table. P-chan quickly opens it. Inside was a piece of  
cake.  
  
"It's leftovers from the party." Feral begins to stretch. "Man, am I bushed...Come to think  
of it, I hardly see Callie on Saturdays anymore..."  
  
P-chan tries to go for the cake.  
  
"Hey, P-chan, do you know where she goes?"  
  
"Buu?" P-chan snorts nervously, nearly toppling the cake.  
  
The door opens, and Callie enters. "Ah...Uly-sama."  
  
"Welcome back.." Feral says. "Where'd you go?"  
  
"To the campus."  
  
"I see." Feral continues to stretch. "It seems like you're never around on some weekend  
nights anymore. Anything going on?"  
  
"Well, I've been told that we should see each other at least once a week."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My mother." Callie smiles.  
  
"Oh...Huh?" Feral whirls around. "Your mother is here?"  
  
"Yes, Uly-sama."  
  
****************************************************************   
  
The next day...  
  
Callie takes Feral to the top floor of the South Tower. Feral grows nervous.  
  
"We're going to the President's Office." Callie says.  
  
"Council President?" Feral asks.  
  
"No. Epsilon Academy President."  
  
The elevator door opens. Feral takes a peek. "Excuse us!"  
  
Before Feral stood a huge planetarium projector, so large that it took up half the room.  
He decides to enter the room. Callie follows behind him  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes?" A she-kat, who was tinkering with the projector, turns around. She was almost a  
splitting image of Callie, except she had her hair pinned back and wore no glass. She also wore a  
pink suit that had purple highlights, with matching long skirt. She looks at Feral.  
  
"Oh! You must be my daughter's fiancee!" The she-kat exclaims.  
  
"Fiancee?" Feral turns to Callie, who was just smiling.  
  
The she-kat gets down off of the projector. "Trenton! Come meet you new daughter's  
fiancee!"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Feral and Callie were sitting, drinking tea, with Camilla and Trenton sitting opposite of  
them. Camilla smiles.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Camilla Briggs." Camilla bows a little.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, too." Feral bows as well. "I'm Commander Ulysses Feral."  
  
"I'm glad you came." Camilla continues. "I have been eager to meet my daughter's  
fiancee."   
  
Feral gulps a little. "So, you're the Academy's President?"  
  
"Acting President. That title belongs to Trenton's mother."  
  
"My mother is quite taken with Camilla." Trenton, a tall, fawn colored kat, smiles. "The  
title will fully pass to Camilla once we are married."  
  
"Congratulations." Feral says.  
  
Camilla laughs. "Congratulations to you, too. I hope you make my daughter very happy."  
  
Feral tries hard not to blush.  
  
"So, I never heard of the President's Office being like this." Feral says.  
  
"Well, I like to star gaze...like you." Camilla smiles.  
  
"You, too?"  
  
"It's almost abnormal." Trenton speaks up. "She was here last night as well."  
  
"Come now..."  
  
"I suspect you accepted my proposal just for the projector."  
  
"I love the stars." Camilla sighs. "If you look through the telescope, you can see the true  
faces that no one knows."  
  
"Remember me every once and awhile, okay?"  
  
"I told you I named a comet after you..."  
  
"...You're hopeless."  
  
Feral glances at Callie, who was still smiling.  
  
"Well, I haven't been here long, but there is one thing I do know. " Camilla says, "The  
officers here are free, and have a love of learning."  
  
Feral continues to sip his tea.  
  
"And, above all, do not fight."  
  
Feral, startled, sits his teacup down hard.  
  
"...right?" Camilla looks at him.  
  
"I hope it stays that way." Feral replies nervously.  
  
"Nothing bad ever happens at Epsilon." Trenton says.  
  
A few minutes later, both Camilla and Trenton escort Feral and Callie to the elevator.  
  
"Well, then...if you'll excuse us, Trenton-san." Callie says.  
  
"Say..." Trenton says. "It's okay to call me Dad, since I really will be your Father  
soon...Okay?"  
  
Callie smiles for a long moment.  
  
"...All right."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Later, at Yozen Hall...  
  
"Thank you very much, Commander Suimin. Thanks to your paper, our firearms research  
lab was selected as a consultive body.  
  
"That wasn't my paper, but yours, Admiral."  
  
A slim she-kat, with black hair with white streaks in it, sits attentively at a microfiche  
screen. She wore a black, high collared uniform dress with white highlights. The tan she-kats  
gaze never moves from the screen. The two admirals in her office shift their feet, nervously.  
  
"We have a gift for you..."  
  
"There's no need to thank me. However, I may ask a favor of you in the future." Suimin  
says, still staring at the screen. "I'll be counting on you then."  
  
"Of course. We'll cooperate in anyway we can."  
  
The admirals walk out of the office.  
  
"So, that was the charismatic Commander that hosts the Suimin seminar."  
  
"What a presence! I was scared stiff."  
  
"The Suimin seminar, also known as the Death Rose Society..."  
  
"Commander Mimoto Suimin...such a genius..."  
  
The door opens to Suimin's office, and she finally breaks her gaze from the screen.  
  
There, before her desk, was Jake Clawson.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
Both Commander Suimin and Jake sit in the hall's common area. Suimin lounges in a  
chair with an open can of milk. Jake sits up straight, his can of milk unopened.  
  
"So, Major...Have you thought about our last conversation?" Suimin asks.  
  
"Yes." Jake replies.  
  
"I can hardly wait. Well?"  
  
"I really appreciate your kind offer, but I am unworthy of your seminar, ma'am."  
  
"I see...An intellect such as yours would have been just the thing I've been looking for."  
Suimin says. "But, if that's your position..."  
  
Jake says nothing.  
  
"But, if you ever change your mind, let me know. You won't regret it."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." Jake stands up, putting down the can of milk. "If you'll excuse  
me..."  
  
Jake walks away, and Suimin continues to drink her milk.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Outside...  
  
"Uly-sama...Thank you very much."  
  
"Huh? What for?"  
  
Feral and Callie stop outside Yozen Hall. Callie sighs a little.   
  
"For not telling my mother my secrets."  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"I don't want her to know anything that might worry here." Callie says. "Like me being  
the Rose Bride, or the Duelist's Code."  
  
"I get it. It's best for us to keep this a secret. Trenton seems like a nice kat, so I'd hate for  
them to get caught up in it." Feral turns to Callie. "Shall we go home?"  
  
Just then, Jake exits the hall.  
  
"Oh! Commander, Ms. Briggs."  
  
"Major."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Don't you have the day off, sir?" Jake asks.  
  
"We went to see Callie's mother." Feral says.  
  
"Ah...The acting President."   
  
"What about you, Major?" Feral asks. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Me? I had to do some research in the archives here."   
  
"Wow...You work even on the weekends." Feral turns to look at the building. "I never  
knew this place existed."  
  
Jake clicks his pen.  
  
"You don't know about Yozen Hall?" Jake asks. "It's a building with a lot of history  
behind it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's said that a hundred officers were burned alive here, years ago."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in the bowels of Yozen Hall...  
  
"Say, Kagami...It seems that you are eligible to become the Rose Bride."  
  
"Really?" The young she-kat slips on her uniform, composed of purple.  
  
"I'll definitely make you a real bride." Suimin says. "And then, I'll obtain the Power of  
Dios...and make the secret of eternity ours."  
  
"If you say so, Commander."  
  
"It's all right. We've been acknowledged by World's End." Suimin says. "But, in order to  
do that, we must defeat Ulysses Feral to obtain Calico...and then we must kill her."  
  
Kagami stares at her black and white rose. "Then we will need a skillful Duelist."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A lone figure enters Yozen Hall. They ring a bell in front of an office.  
  
"Excuse me. I have an interview appointment today."  
  
A sign is posted:  
  
If you are here to be interviewed, please fill out this form and wait.  
  
The figure fills out the form, and sits down.  
  
The figure of Trenton.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Please go to the Interview Chamber."  
  
Trenton enters the small room, and sits. The door closes behind him.  
  
"Trenton... Provost to Epsilon Academy."  
  
A voice is heard.  
  
"Then, please begin."  
  
The room shakes, and starts to make its decent.  
  
"As soon as this academic year is over, I will be getting married." Trenton says, pulling  
out a photograph. "She is the acting President of Epsilon."  
  
"She's...She's very gentle and refined. I would do anything for her. This I believe from  
the bottom of my heart." Trenton continues. "But...But..."  
  
The room shudders to a halt. A voice is heard again.  
  
"Go...deeper."  
  
"But..."  
  
The room starts its descent again.  
  
"She has a daughter." Trenton stares at the photo. "And, as much as I try, I can't bring  
myself to like her!"  
  
"The sight of her made my fur crawl...like she was some sort of witch!" Trenton  
continues. "And, my mother...I can't help but think that her illness started when that freak came  
to our house!"  
  
"I'm not sure that I can keep smiling around her much longer!" Trenton tears the photo  
in half. "Until now, I've done my best to like her...But, I just can't! No matter how hard I try..."  
  
"...I CAN'T!"  
  
The room shudders to a stop...and Suimin appears behind him.   
  
"I see...I guess you have no choice but to revolutionize the world." Suimin says. "The  
path before you has been prepared."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Suimin exits the room, and Trenton follows her. He enters a long, darkened room.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"This is a holy land." Suimin says, walking over to one of the many black and white rose  
plates that covered the wall. "A place where a hundred Duelists are sleeping."  
  
Suimin looks at Trenton. "This room leads to World's End."  
  
Trenton steps out a little further. Suimin turns to the wall.  
  
"Officer Identification: Number 66."  
  
The rose plate lurches out of the wall, revealing a tomb. Suimin reaches into it.  
  
"This Rose Signet...See, it's black." Suimin says. "When its owner dies, it changes color  
like this. But, I think black is beautiful."  
  
Suimin looks at Trenton, who begins to back up toward the room.  
  
"You can't get away." A voice behind him says. "Because you have been chosen by my  
Death Rose."  
  
Kagami reveals herself, holding a single rose. Suimin walks over with the black Rose  
Signet.   
  
"This is your new heart...your new life."   
  
Kagami holds up the black and white rose. "Here is one of the roses blooming at World's  
End..."  
  
"...for you!"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"A Black Rose Signet..."  
  
The ring is slipped over Trenton's claw.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
That evening...  
  
Feral is walking with Renee to their day lockers. It comes in handy if you had a lot of  
equipment.  
  
"Isn't there anything fun to do?" Renee asks?  
  
"What? We had a party recently!" Feral exclaims.  
  
"Not like that! Something more exciting!" Renee begins to shadowbox. "The Academy's  
too peaceful!"   
  
"I wish something surprising would happen!"  
  
Feral just lets her go, opening his locker. There, taped at the back, was a note:   
  
To the Engaged One: I await your presence at the Dueling Arena this evening.  
  
"Not again..."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
That evening, Feral makes his way to the Dueling Arena, clad in his new uniform Callie  
had made him. But, when he goes there...  
"What is this?"  
  
Callie is the same as always, clad in her regal gown. In front of him were rows of desks,  
each holding a torn photograph. But, on the ground...  
  
"Yeah!" Feral involuntary takes a step back. There were silhouettes of bodies on the  
ground. A movement catches his eye.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"I swear by this Death Rose... That I shall win this Duel..." The figure turns around.  
"...and bring death to the Rose Bride!"  
  
"T-Trenton?" Feral couldn't believe it. The kat was wearing a Dueling uniform  
composed of black and white, and had a black and white rose pined to his chest. "Why?"  
  
"He's not his normal self." Callie speaks up.  
  
Trenton laughs. "This is my true self...the one that slumbered within. With this Death  
Rose, I don't have to be the false me any longer."  
  
"Because of that Death Rose..." Feral says.  
  
"So, Ulysses Feral...draw your sword!" Trenton points his sword at Feral. "Otherwise, the  
Rose Bride will be mine!"  
  
"O Rose of the noble castle..." Callie closes her eyes. A sphere of light appears in front of  
her chest.  
  
"Spirit of Dios that slumbers within..." Callie continues to chant, the sphere of light  
growing bigger.   
  
"Harken unto thy Master, and reveal to us now..."  
  
Callie falls backwards, where Feral catches her. Within the sphere of light an elaborate  
hilt of a sword appears. Feral grabs it and begins to extract the sword.  
  
"...the power to Revolutionize the world!"  
  
The clock towers bells begin to ring, and Trenton charges at Feral. Feral parries the  
attack, resisting Trenton's charge.  
  
"How weak!" Trenton says, trying to gain more leverage. "Put some effort into it!"  
  
"Trenton...you just said...." Feral struggles. "That you swore by that Death Rose that  
you'll win this Duel, and..."  
  
"...and bring death to the Rose Bride!" Trenton swipes at Feral, who leaps out of the way.  
  
"Fine...I see how it is." Feral says. "Then, I won't hold back!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Feral feels something physically take over his body, and he lunges at Trenton's rose. His  
sword cleaning slices the rose in two.  
  
The clock towers bells begin to ring. Feral turns back to Trenton, but the kat was reacting  
like he was in pain.  
  
His black Rose Signet dissolves, as well as his sword. He falls to the ground, taking his  
place among the many silhouettes on the ground.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The tomb that was opened goes back into the wall, finally dumping itself into an  
incinerator. Suimen leans against the wall.  
  
"So that's the Duelist...Ulysses Feral." Suimin places her paws behind her. "Now I  
see...He's so good that World's End is staking everything on him."  
  
"No makeshift Duelist whose mind is simply frozen would be able to defeat him..."  
  
Plums of smoke rise from Yozen Hall.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The next week...  
  
It was the weekend. It was raining.  
  
Feral sits in his room, reading a newspaper. P-chan does the same, albeit upside down.  
Callie enters the room.  
  
"So, Uly-sama..."  
  
Feral doesn't respond.  
  
"Uly-sama?"  
  
Feral looks up. Callie smiles.  
  
"I'll be going out now."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Today's the day you see your mother." Feral says. "See you later."  
  
Callie starts out the door.   
  
"Wait, Callie..."  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"How is Trenton?"  
  
Callie smiles. "Well, he's much better now."  
  
"That's good." Feral resumes reading his paper. "And, he doesn't remember anything?"  
  
"No. Nothing before the Duel."  
  
"I see... So, he can't explain what happened to him." Feral looks up at Callie. "Well, I'm  
sorry I had to hurt someone who was going to be your father."  
  
"Don't worry yourself." Callie is out of the door. "It isn't your fault, Uly-sama."  
  
"Thanks. Sorry for keeping you." Feral says. "Oh! And, say hi to your mother for me."  
  
"Sure." Callie closes the door.  
  
P-chan was still there.  
  
"Huh?" Feral looks down. "P-chan, you're still here?"  
  
P-chan hides under some papers.   
  
"Aren't you going to go with her?"  
  
"Buu?" P-chan snorts nervously.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Later....  
  
Callie reaches the President's office. Her mother already there, she walks up behind her  
and stops.  
  
"Now, Calico..." Camilla says, staring out of the windows. "I want you to continue being  
the devoted fiancee to Ulysses, all right?"  
  
Callie says nothing. Camilla smiles.  
  
"...And do whatever will that lies in his heart."  
  
Callie smiles.  
  
"Yes, mother."  
To be continued.... 


	2. Growing Pains

Ni-hao! This is "Growing Pains."  
  
Even though Jake is a genius, there are some things that he doesn't know. Things that he's innocent  
in. It also doesn't help that he has a crush on Renee, Feral's Lieutenant Commander. So when it seems like  
he might become more experienced in one area, his sister Azure lashes out. Why does Azure want to keep  
Jake innocent, and will Jake ever know everything?  
  
Author's notes: Another chapter! I really like this part in Utena. Like Utena, this is when the series  
start to go dark, so be warned.  
  
Special thanks to Rene Twist(And Timmy!), Alegna, and KS Claw for being my sounding board  
and a great help. Gold stars for everyone!  
  
I also updated my neglected "See You On The Flip Side." It's PG-13, featuring a Dark Feral. Check  
it out!  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com, or drop me a line in my  
review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja!  
AkaneKitty  
  
**********************  
Epsilon: Death Rose Saga  
Growing Pains  
**********************  
  
"You see, the banshee missile uses high frequency sound waves that can be used to disable enemy  
units sensitive to high decibels. It can also be used to jam enemy sonar, causing..."  
  
The officers look in awe as they listen to Major Clawson go over the schematics of the banshee  
missile. The Executive Council member knew every missile by heart, and this year he was teaching a  
special class about them. It was hard to get into it.  
  
"Okay...that's enough for today." Jake writes on the blackboard. "Test on Monday over trajectory."  
  
A collective groan rises from the class.  
  
"Hey! It isn't that hard!"  
  
"That's easy for you to say, sir!" An officer speaks up. "You know every missile there is!"  
  
"Of course!" Another officer chimes in. "Major Clawson knows everything!"  
  
Jake clicks his pen.  
  
"Well...not everything..." Jake says quietly.  
  
The officers look at him. "...Sir?"  
  
Jake snaps back into reality. "Oh! Sorry...You are all dismissed. Study Hard!"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
Jake walks from the gunnery unit of SWAT towards the hangar, lost in his thoughts.  
  
"*I really don't know *everything*...will I ever learn?*"  
  
A giggle breaks into Jake's thoughts, stopping him in his tracks. He looks over across the court yard  
to see his sister Azure, leaning against a wall and laughing with a kat. She spots him.  
  
"What's wrong?" The kat asks.  
  
"Oh...it's nothing." Azure laughs, turning back to the kat. "But, speaking of Tina, it looks like she  
went over to Matt's place again..."  
  
Jake just looks at her.  
  
"...So, she shouldn't have been so stubborn about it in the first place, eh?" Azure continues to  
laugh.  
  
Jake sighs and walks away. Azure stops laughing to watch him.  
  
"Major."  
  
Jake looks up to see Renee walking towards him. "Renee."  
  
"I just finished writing notes on our music sheets." Renee says, handing some papers to Jake. "It  
should help during the competition."  
  
"That's great! We should increase our practices since the competition is coming up soon."  
  
"I was thinking about that." Renee nods. "If we do that, we will be seeing each other more often."  
  
Jake blushes.  
  
Azure continues to watch them. The kat grows impatient.   
  
"What's the matter?" The kat asks, but Azure pushes him away.  
  
Meanwhile, Renee smiles at Jake's blush and gives him a peck on the cheek. "Bye Jake."  
  
Renee walks away, and Azure seethes.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
That night...  
  
Alisa sits in her room, listening to music. Kei takes peek inside.  
  
"Sis...You didn't go to the campus today?" Kei asks. "You could at least come to dinner."  
  
Alisa says nothing.  
  
"Sis..."  
  
Still, no answer. Kei closes the door.  
  
"It's all right...I'll look over the Council!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile...in the bowels of Yozen Hall...  
  
"The Executive Council members..."  
  
Kagami looks after another black and white rose. "With their souls, we might be able to forge a  
sword powerful enough to beat Ulysses Feral. This is what my Death Rose tells me."  
  
"But, they have all been defeated in the Duels." Suimin huffs a little. "They are all weak-hearted  
kats."  
  
"There aren't many kats who can fully control their hearts. I'm sure it's difficult for them." Kagami  
says. "It's better to let their soul swords be received by someone else. That way, a stronger Duelist can be  
born."  
  
"...I see." Suimin nods. "For the sake of making you the Rose Bride, I'll consider it."  
  
Kagami smiles.  
  
"However, drawing their soul swords requires a paw that can capture their hearts...."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I'm going to lunch, Renee! Want to join me?"  
  
"That's okay. I'm kinda waiting on someone."  
  
Feral chuckles as he and Renee go to their lockers. "Waiting for that special kat to ask you?"  
  
Renee blushes a little. "Hey...I've been dropping hints!"  
  
"It's called taking the initiative, Renee."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Renee opens her locker, and involuntarily takes a step back. "What the...!"  
  
Feral looks into her locker as he sees red splotches of red nail polish sprawled all over Renee's  
papers, with an extra dose on her piano music sheets. On them was a simple message:  
  
STAY AWAY FROM JAKE   
  
"Wow...does someone else like Jake?" Feral asks.  
  
"He's popular, but I don't think the she-kats would act like this." Renee looks at her music in  
dismay. "And, all my notes are gone...I have photocopies, but I have to pay for those sheets of music."  
  
"We should report this to the admirals. Maybe they could help pay for the music."  
  
Renee sighs. "I hope so."  
  
"But, don't let this deter you from Jake." Feral says.  
  
Renee smiles, a determined glint in her eyes. "It won't."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
Azure sits in Epsilon's Natatorium, swinging one paw in the pool.   
  
"Azure!"  
  
Azure looks up to see two she-kats walking toward her. She turns back to the pool.  
  
"Hey, Azure...I heard you got another boyfriend."  
  
"I haven't got another one, I've *added* one." Azure shrugs.  
  
"Oh, you!" The she-kats giggle. "Lucky she-kat!"  
  
"Try it yourself." Azure says.  
  
"Sure..." A she-kat leans in next to Azure. "So, can you introduce me to your brother?"  
  
Azure glares for a moment, but returns to normal.  
  
"Fine." Azure grabs a paw full of water. "But, it seems that there's a she-kat he likes these days."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
West Tower...  
  
Jake pauses in front of Renee's office, stopping himself from knocking.  
  
"*Now...calm down, Jake.*" Jake thinks. "*Renee, would you like to have lunch with me after our  
piano practice tomorrow?*"  
  
The door look foreboding, but Jake raises his paw to knock. "*Here goes...*"  
  
"Hey, Major!"  
  
Jake almost drops his notebook when he sees Feral standing behind him.  
  
"I...I was just passing by, sir! I wasn't stopping by for anything in particular..." Jake begins to  
ramble.  
  
Feral smiles at that.  
  
A few minutes later Feral enters Renee's office, with Jake in tow...well, he had him by the wrist.  
  
"Renee! Jake stopped by!" Feral says, pushing Jake in front of him.  
  
Renee smiles. "Hello, Jake."  
  
"Um..." Jake wanted to run, but the Commander was blocking the door. He gulps.  
  
"Yes?" Renee clasps her paws together on top of her desk.  
  
"I..."   
  
"*Come on!*" Feral crosses his arms. "*Just a bit more!*"  
  
"Renee...I was wondering..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Jake decides to go for it. "Would you please join me for lunch after our piano practice tomorrow?"  
  
A moment of silence, but Renee's smile is even bigger.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
That evening....  
  
Azure stands in a lonely corner of the south tower, leaning against the wall.  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir?"  
  
Chance emerges from the shadows, crossing his arms. "I've heard that Renee Hunter has received a  
nasty threat, telling her to stay way from Jake. What was surprising about the threat was how her piano music was  
destroyed. That suggests an agenda."  
  
"And, that means..."  
  
"You're the only she-kat I know that could stand up to Kei...and no one else has the guts to take on  
a Lieutenant Commander."  
  
Azure laughs. "Very good, Major Furlong. You seem to know everything from that information  
network of yours."  
  
"But, there is one thing I don't know." Chance says.  
  
"And, that is?"  
  
"Why do you hate Renee so?"  
  
Azure eyes take on a determined glint.   
  
"I hate anyone who tries to take away Jake's innocence."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
That night...  
  
Jake was fixing himself a milkshake in his dorm when Azure enters, heading toward her room.  
  
"I'm making a milkshake." Jake says to her. "Want one?"  
  
"Why would I want to drink something so sweet this time of night?" Azure says, going into her  
room.  
  
Jake watches her go for a while. He returns to his milkshake, placing an empty glass besides his.  
  
***************************************************************  
Meanwhile...  
  
Feral and Callie prepare for bed as P-chan snacks on some crackers.   
  
"I couldn't believe how nervous Jake was about asking Renee to lunch." Feral was saying, getting  
into bed. "It reminds me of when I was young. I guess I was that nervous."  
  
Callie pins her hair back. "Maybe he's innocent?"  
  
"Innocent?"  
  
"We can be experienced is some areas but innocent in others. Maybe that is Clawson-san."  
  
Feral looks at her. "I don't get it."  
  
Callie smiles at him. "Uly-sama, don't be so naive."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Callie continues to smile, zipping P-chan into a warm pouch. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
  
Feral couldn't believe his ears. But, before he could say anything, Callie climbs into bed with him.   
  
"In what way?" Feral manages to get out.  
  
Callie snuggles next to him. "I am your..."  
  
"No, no! We sleep! *Only* sleep!" Feral turns the light out.   
  
"If you say so, Uly-sama." Callie says, slightly disappointed.  
  
Feral sighs as he settles into the bed.   
  
"We need a bigger bed..."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
Jake sits in the music room, playing the piano. Renee sits besides him, following along. They play  
The Sunlight Garden as a warm up.  
  
Feral stands outside the music room, listening in. After a while, he spots a she-kat standing outside  
the room also, resembling Jake. He walks over to her.  
  
"Hi. You must be Azure, right?" Feral asks the she-kat. "Jake has mentioned you."  
  
The she-kat nods, staring into the room. "That she-kat besides Jake...who is she again?"  
  
"You mean Renee Hunter? What about her?"   
  
Feral turns to look at Azure, but the she-kat was too busy glaring at Renee.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"If it cannot break its shell, the chick will die without being born."  
  
"We are the chick."  
  
"The world is our egg."  
  
"If we don't break the World's shell, we will die without truly being born."  
  
"Smash the World's Shell!"  
  
"For the revolution of the world!"   
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Well, it's decided. Any objections?"  
  
"None here."  
  
"None here."  
  
Kei stands up from the table as Jake and Chance turn away from the table. Kei proudly wears her  
Duelist uniform.  
  
"I will be my sister's proxy." Kei says, putting a paw to her hip. "I do have the qualifications. Any  
complaints?"  
  
"None here." Chance says.  
  
"None here." Jake says.  
  
"Except..."  
  
"Except?" Kei turns to Chance, who puts his paws behind his head.  
  
"We don't seem to be getting any letters from World's End anymore."  
  
The clock tower's bells ring, and Jake looks at his watch. He stands up. "I've got to go."  
  
"Why?" Kei asks. "We just got started!"  
  
"With no letters from World's End, this meeting is almost meaningless." Jake says, going to the  
elevator.   
  
"Have a date with 'her'?" Chance calls after him.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Chance smiles. "Keep your innocence."  
  
Jake blushes and sighs. "That again...Why does everyone want me so innocent?"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
"I'm glad you decided to have tea with me today. We should be able to get to know each other  
better."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Feral sits in the Epsilon President's office, sipping tea. Camilla also sips tea.  
  
"I'm glad you are my daughter's fiancee." Camilla says, sitting her tea down. "She needs someone  
Knightly to look after her, and deserves some happiness."  
  
"You really care about your daughter, don't you?" Feral says, sipping his own tea.  
  
"Do I?" Camilla smiles. "I'm just a mother...but you are different."  
  
"How?"  
  
Camilla passes a slide to Feral. He picks it up and holds it to the light.   
  
"The moon?"  
  
"Normally, when you think of the moon, it's something useless and of little concern." Camilla says.  
"However, when you look at it, you feel a certain degree of comfort."  
  
" That's what you are to my daughter."  
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Later...in the music room...  
  
Jake sits alone at the piano. He looks at his watch.  
  
"Renee...she isn't here yet?" Jake asks aloud. "Maybe I arrived too early."  
  
He yawns, and places his head on the piano, listening to the metronome. He is soon fast asleep.   
  
A little later Azure comes in. She looks at him, smiling, remembering the days when she and Jake  
would play the piano all day...and drink milkshakes to their heart's content.  
  
"A distant memory..." Azure says softly, moving behind him. She moves to give him a kiss on the  
head.  
  
Suddenly the door opens, and there stands Renee, holding her piano music.  
  
Azure jerks backwards. "You saw?"  
  
Renee smiles.  
  
"Well, say something!"  
  
"What for?" Renee asks. "I thought it was cute."  
  
Just then, Jake wakes up, completely oblivious to the fact that his sister was standing behind him.  
"Renee."  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I had to finish some reports." Renee says.  
  
"It's okay. I'm just glad you came."  
  
Azure just glares at Renee.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
Azure shows up at Yozen Hall. She enters it.  
  
"I have an appointment today." Azure says to the front desk.  
  
"Welcome. We've been expecting you." A voice says. "Please enter the interview chamber."  
  
Azure enters the little room and sits, clutching piano music. The door closes behind her.  
  
"Lieutenant Azure Clawson. Enforcer Class C."  
  
"Well, please begin."  
  
The room begins its descent. Azure clutches the music.  
  
"Jake is my older brother...a kat who never had the chance to have his kittenhood." Azure says.  
"But, I didn't either, since he was ripped away from me."  
  
"Ever since we were little, he treated me so fondly. Lately, he pretends that nothing is wrong, even  
though something happens to sully me. But, in his heart, I knew he was hurt and that he obsesses over me.  
That's why I went out with kats Jake would hate."  
  
"But..."   
  
"Go...deeper..." A voice says. The descent of the room goes faster.  
  
"But...Lately, his attention is turning away from me...and towards this other she-kat." Azure grips  
the music. "I fear that his innocence will be taken away from him by that she-kat..."  
  
"He needs to remain innocent forever! So that he will always pay attention to me!"   
  
The room shudders to a stop, and Suimin appears behind Azure.  
  
"I see...You have no choice but to bring Revolution to the world. The path before you has been  
prepared."  
  
Suimin leaves the room, heading for the tombs. Soon Azure leaves, leaving the sheets of music  
behind.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Later, Jake is walking down the hall in the South Tower. Suddenly, he hears the strains of The  
Sunlit Garden being played. He runs to the piano room.  
  
There, he sees his sister Azure at the piano, playing it perfectly. Jake couldn't believe it.  
  
"Azure?" Jake walks closer to her.  
  
Azure stops playing and stands up. She moves closer to Jake and places a paw to his face. Jake  
jerks back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jake then notices a black ring on Azure's claw. "That ring...!"  
  
"Isn't it nice? It matches yours." Azure moves her paw to reveal a black and white rose pinned to  
her uniform. "And here is one the roses that bloom at World's End."  
  
Jake didn't know what to say, but a strange, almost painful feeling comes over him. He clutches his  
chest.  
  
"What...is...this?"  
  
Azure looks at him. "Didn't you say that you didn't want to be innocent? Growing up has a price."  
  
Jake bends over backwards, and a black version of his sword reveals itself in the center of his chest.  
Suimin appears behind Azure.  
  
"This is your new power." Suimin says to Azure. "You should grasp it without any hesitation."  
  
Azure grabs the sword, and Jake collapses to the ground.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later, a crowd gathers around one of the many campus bulletin boards. Feral and Renee walk up to  
it.  
  
"What's going on?" Feral asks.  
  
"The weekly rankings came out today!" Renee struggles to get a better look. "Oh, no! The Enforcer  
Gunnery unit placed third again! We need to get that up!"  
  
Feral also looks at the board. A card on it stops him in his tracks.  
  
To the Engaged One: I await you at the Dueling Arena this evening  
  
**************************************************************   
  
At the Dueling Arena...  
  
Callie was there as usual, and on the desks were empty glasses, and glasses filled with milkshakes.  
In front of him, a figure turns around. The she-kat was clad in a black and white Dueling uniform.  
  
"A-Azure?" Feral looks at her.  
  
"I swear by this Death Rose...that I shall win this Duel..." Azure says. "...And bring death to the  
Rose Bride!"  
  
"Let me guess..." Feral sighs. "Because of that Death Rose?"  
  
"Could be." Callie speaks up.  
  
"So, Ulysses Feral, draw your sword! Otherwise, the Rose Bride will be mine!"  
  
Azure grabs her sword and goes into a fighting stance.  
  
"That stance...it's the same style as Jake's!" Feral says, shocked.  
  
Azure smirks.  
  
"O Rose of the noble castle..." Callie closes her eyes. A sphere of light appears in front of  
her chest.  
  
"Spirit of Dios that slumbers within..." Callie continues to chant, the sphere of light  
growing bigger.   
  
"Harken unto thy Master, and reveal to us now..."  
  
Callie falls backwards, where Feral catches her. Within the sphere of light an elaborate  
hilt of a sword appears. Feral grabs it and begins to extract the sword.  
  
"...the power to Revolutionize the world!"  
  
The clock tower's bells begin to ring and Azure charges at Feral. The two clash swords, each of  
them fighting to gain leverage. Finally a pause comes when the two lock swords.  
  
"Get a grip!" Feral shouts. "You're out of your mind!"  
  
"I'm going to kill her!"   
  
They break the lock, and Azure charges again. Azure had the same skill and speed of Jake, almost  
to the point that she was him.   
  
Feral manages to parry a blow, but after a while, they become locked again, each trying to gain  
leverage.  
  
Callie drinks from the milkshake glasses.  
  
"Disappear, all of you!" Azure smirks. "Except for Jake and me, all things are ugly!"  
  
Azure manages to wrench Feral's sword from his paws, and it goes flying, landing behind him.  
  
"That sword..." Feral says. "What power..."  
  
"This is Jake's brilliance!" Azure holds the sword aloft. "It ends now!"  
  
"Uh, oh..."  
  
Azure charges at Feral.  
  
"Uly-sama!" Callie suddenly appears behind Feral.   
  
Azure swipes at him, but Feral leaps out of the out the way, grabbing the sword as he does so. He  
lands in front of Callie, and she runs her paws along the sword's blade. It lights up.  
  
Something takes over Feral's body, and he charges at Azure.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Feral swipes at Azure's rose, and its petals scatter in the wind.   
  
The clock tower's bells ring, and Azure collapses to the ground, taking her place among the  
silhouettes on the ground. Remnants of her black Rose Signet appear besides her paw. Feral looks at her.  
  
"Brother, huh?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jake wakes up in the music room, and he stands up, holding his head.  
  
"Azure..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile at Yozen Hall...  
  
A tomb dumps itself into the incinerator, and the flames rise. Suimin leans against the wall.  
  
"Another failure..." Suimin puts her paws behind her back. "But, that was just the first one. There  
are other Executive Council members that I can use..."  
  
Plums of smoke rise from Yozen Hall.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
That night...at Jake's dorm...  
  
"What happened to the black Rose Signet?"  
  
"What's a Rose Signet?"  
  
"...It's nothing." Jake helps Azure into bed.  
  
"Did I really collapse from anemia?" Azure asks, settling in the bed.  
  
"Yes...Get some rest now."  
  
Jake leans over and gives Azure a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"...Hey, can you fix me a milkshake?" Azure asks.  
  
"...Sure."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Feral sits in his room, looking out the window to look at the moon. P-chan is asleep besides him.  
  
"Normally, when you think of the moon, it's something useless and of little concern. However,  
when you look at it, you feel a certain degree of comfort." Feral says, continuing to look at the moon. "I  
wonder if that's true of me and Callie?"  
  
"Buu." P-chan snorts quietly.  
  
Feral looks around the room. Callie had gone to visit her mother. He sighs.  
  
"I wonder..."  
  
"...Am I innocent, too?"  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Thorns of Love

Ni-hao! This is "Thorns of Love."  
  
Major Chance Furlong thought he was coping with old hurts. Those that he buries beneath that  
flyboy demeanor of his. But, when Felina arrives on campus, speaking of old times, all those old wounds  
are reopened. How will Chance react to Felina, who wants nothing more than their friendship again?  
  
Author's note: Look for a funny wink to the readers from Jake.   
  
I would also like your feedback. I value it, so let me know what you think. See my e-mail below.  
  
Like I said, the series gets dark. If you think this series need as rating change, let me know.  
  
Special thanks to: Renee Twist(with Timmy!), Alegna, and KS Claw for being sounding boards  
and who can put up with my question torture.   
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com, or drop me a line in my  
review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja!  
AkaneKitty  
  
**********************  
Epsilon: Death Rose Saga  
Thorns of Love  
**********************  
  
"*Believe in wishes...*"  
  
"*...So that they will know your feelings.*"  
  
Chance stands in Callie's greenhouse, looking longingly at his locket. He grips it tightly.  
  
"*You're so cruel...*" Chance thinks, closing his eyes. "*Even though there are no such things as  
wishes...*"  
  
"*You must hate me for what I've done...*"  
  
A red rose in the greenhouse loses one of its petals. Chance sighs.  
  
"Yes, I hate you..."  
  
Callie stands silently at the door.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Later...In the fencing room...  
  
"Next!"  
  
A group gathers as kat effortlessly parries his opponent's foil. He then touches his own foil to the  
opponent's chest.  
  
"Wow! That's just like our Captain!" A she-kat exclaims.  
  
"That was a splendid move for touche!" Another one adds.  
  
Chance ignores them, readying himself for his next opponent. "Next!"  
  
Feral, Callie, and P-chan watch from the floor above the fencing room. Feral watches as Chance  
takes on another opponent and wins.  
  
"*That move...his sword has reached another level.*" Feral thinks. "Furlong has improved his  
skill again. *"  
  
"Next!"  
  
A she-kat joins Feral and the others as Chance faces another kat. This time, his opponent's foil  
goes flying, landing at Callie's feet.  
  
The gathered group claps as Chance takes his mask off. "You left yourself wide open! That's not  
like you at all!"  
  
The other kat takes his mask off, revealing the face of Jake. "Sorry!"  
  
"Is it okay to drop it now?"  
  
Both Jake and Chance look up to see Callie holding Jake's foil over the railing. A kat on the  
lower level waves.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Callie drops the foil. "Here."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Chance starts to look away, but a movement besides Callie and Feral catches his eye.   
  
There...standing besides them, was...  
  
"Felina..." Chance gulps, staring at the she-kat. She had cut her hair to go above the shoulder, but  
she was the same she-kat. Felina wore a pleated skirt to go with her Enforcer uniform, slightly modified  
for a helicopter pilot. She smiles at him.  
  
Chance tears his eyes away from her and turns away.   
  
"Oh, no..." Felina starts, but looks down.  
  
"For the rest of the time, you'll each practice according to the schedule." Chance says, walking  
out of the room.  
  
"Yes, sir!" The fencing group starts its practice.  
  
Feral notices Chance's reaction and then notices Felina. "Felina! You made it back!"  
  
Felina smiles at him...a sad smile. "Yes, uncle."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
Both Callie and Feral, along with P-chan, who was resting on Callie's head, sit in Felina's room  
in the East Dorms. She had barely moved in, as sheets still covered most of the furniture.  
  
"You're Furlong's friend...right, Felina?" Feral asks, sitting in one of the desk chairs.  
  
"Yes. I trained here with him until circumstances moved me elsewhere." Felina says, siting on  
her suitcase. "I just transferred back here, and I start living in the dorms today. But, I am glad to see you  
again, Uncle."  
  
She then turns to Callie. "And, I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
Callie bows a little. "This little one is pleased to meet you."  
  
"Buu." P-chan snorts happily.  
  
Felina laughs. "Pleased to meet you!"  
  
Feral takes P-chan off of Callie's head. "Have you known Major Furlong for a long time?"  
  
"Well, I'm not just an old friend, but someone who has basically grown up with him." Felina puts  
her arm on the window still. "Chance has always been wonderful...So strong and cool..."  
  
"I can just picture that!" Feral laughs.  
  
"Chance has always protected me...he was my only friend. The only one I could trust  
completely." Felina looks out the window to see a couple sitting beneath the trees outside the dorm.  
"But, I no longer deserve that..."   
  
Feral looks at her. "Felina..."  
  
Felina snaps back into reality. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go on like that."  
  
"It's okay." Both Feral and Callie stand up. "But, we should leave now."  
  
"Since I don't have a roommate, I would love for you to stop by again." Felina escorts them to the  
door. "Goodbye!"  
  
Feral walks out of the dorms, but Callie pauses to look back.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
That night...Deep in the bowels of Yozen Hall.  
  
Kagami looks over a red rose. She touches it.  
  
"Ouch!" Kagami jerks her paw back. She had pricked her claw.  
  
"I told you to be careful." Suimin says, appearing besides the aquarium. "The more beautiful the  
rose, the more dangerous are its thorns."  
  
Suimin takes Kagami's paw into hers.  
  
"Commander..."  
  
"...You did that on purpose, didn't you?"  
  
Kagami smiles, turning back to the rose. "We need this rose's thorns, right?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"With the thorns of the rose which is more beautiful and dangerous than any others, we can then  
defeat Ulysses Feral."  
  
"But, how do we go about removing the thorns?" Suimin strokes Kagami's paw. "A careless  
touch, and this is what you get."  
  
"That's easy." Kagami says. "There are harmful insects...natural enemies of the rose."  
  
"The venom of an insect, hmm?" Suimin thinks aloud. "I wonder if it will work on this rose?"  
  
"The trap has been set."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
Jake, Kei and Chance are in their usual meeting place. Jake sits in a chair, Kei reads Jake's  
report, and Chance stands quite a bit away, looking over the forest. He feels the lump of his locket under  
his uniform.   
  
"...So, your sister drew a sword from within you, correct?" Kei asks, still reading the report.  
  
"Correct. And, my sister was wearing a Black Rose Signet on her claw at the time." Jake says.  
  
"I see." Kei mulls. "Your report suggests there is some power besides the Executive Council  
seeking the Rose Bride."   
  
"That's right."  
  
"Unbelievable."   
  
"It's a reality. And a formidable opponent besides."  
  
"Still, of all the Executive Council members, you were that far off your guard?"  
  
"That..." Jake looks down. "I didn't expect it..."  
  
Kei clicks Jake's pen.  
  
"Say, this thing you're always doing..." Kei holds out Jake's pen. "What does it mean?"  
  
"It's a plot device alerting the reader to important dialogue." Jake looks at Kei. "Are you through  
with your interrogation?"  
  
"By the way..." Kei walks over to him, leaning in a little. "How did it feel?"  
  
"How did what feel?"  
  
"You know what I mean!" Kei blushes a little. "Did you and Lt. Commander Hunter..."  
  
Jake's face turns red. "Th-That aside, the problem is what countermeasure to take now! What do  
you think, Chance?"  
  
Chance continues to stare at the forest.  
  
Kei and Jake look at him. "...Chance?"  
  
"Well, let's see." Chance turns to face them. "Sorry, I'll have to excuse myself for today."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Felina...the wounds are still raw..."   
  
Chance enters the elevator, holding his briefcase in one paw and looking at Felina's picture with  
the other.  
  
Memories come back to him...of those days. Just the three of them.  
  
"*But, I think you were first in her thoughts, Chance.*"  
  
"*That's why I took her from you. And, I have no regrets about it.*"  
  
"*You must hate me for what I've done...*"  
  
The elevator reaches the bottom, and Chance steps out. He hastily puts his locket away.  
  
"Chance?"  
  
Chance turns to see Felina standing behind him.   
  
"There's something I want to tell you." Felina says, looking down.  
  
Chance starts to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Please, Chance!" Felina calls after him, almost crying. "Please!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A little later, Chance and Felina stand on the balcony of the East Dorms. Chance looks out over  
the landscape.  
  
"I eventually lost contact her." Felina was saying, holding her own briefcase. "But, it doesn't  
erase the fact that I forcibly took her away from you."  
  
Chance says nothing.  
  
"It's not something that can be forgiven, is it? Still, I wish we could go back to those days."  
  
Chance looks sad. Felina joins him at the balcony.   
  
"When I got back, I felt that every place in the Academy was full of memories." Felina says. "We  
had such happy times, you, she, and I. The three of us..."  
  
"Was that all you wanted to tell me?" Chance interrupts.  
  
Felina looks at him.  
  
"Then, I'll be going now." Chance turns to leave.  
  
"Huh?" Felina starts towards him, but a bird flies into the balcony window. It falls to the ground,  
with both Felina and Chance looking at it.  
  
"I'll tell you just one thing." Chance says, looking at Felina. "I was never in love with her. Not  
now, not ever."  
  
"What?"   
  
"I never had feelings for her." Chance turns toward the door. "So there's nothing for you to fret  
over."  
  
"Then, who's picture is that in your locket?" Felina asks him. "You have it hidden under your  
uniform even now!"  
  
Chance leaves the room, and Felina stares at the bird.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chance is walking down the stairs, and sees Feral at the bottom of them.  
  
"It's you." Chance says, continuing down the stairs.  
  
"That was Felina you were talking to, wasn't it?" Feral asks.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I don't know the circumstances, but can't you forgive her?" Feral asks. "You two were close,  
and I know she's nice. Besides, she trusts you a lot."  
  
Chance smiles a little. "You're just like her..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Chance turns away. "...Cruelly innocent."  
  
"Which means?"  
  
Chance faces him. "Look. It isn't any of your business, sir."  
  
Feral looks at Chance as he walks away. "What's his problem?"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
"I never thought the Furlong was such a narrow-minded kat."  
  
Feral was having one of his weekly teas with Camilla. He sits back in the chair.  
  
"He didn't have to put it *that* way."  
  
"You're just like Ganymede: innocent and pure." Camilla looks up at the ceiling. She had her  
projector on. "But, that very innocence could hurt kats. You should be careful."  
  
"Furlong said something similar to that." Feral says. "But, I don't consider myself innocent."  
  
Camilla smiles. "We are experienced in some areas and innocent in others."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Everyone has something they don't want anyone to touch, Ulysses. Remember that."   
  
Feral stares at the ceiling as well.   
  
"Is that the way things are?"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"*Believe in wishes...*"  
  
Felina's words haunt Chance. He heads for the shower.  
  
"We can never have things the way they were, Felina.... Never!"  
  
"*Believe...*"  
  
"No! I will never believe in wishes!"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The red rose in the aquarium starts to turn black and white. Suimin looks at it.  
  
"The venom of the insect has begun to take effect on the noble rose."  
  
"Soon, the rose will hand its thorns to us." Kagami touches the rose.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
Chance sits by the side of a large pond that was just off campus. Suddenly he takes his locket off  
and hurls it into the pond.  
  
"It was because of my weakness that I couldn't discard your picture." Chance thinks aloud.  
  
"However, I don't believe in wishes."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Felina is walking to her room in her dorm when the door opens.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Felina looks around, but no one was there. She enters her room and closes the door. The windows  
were open as well.  
  
"That's odd..." Felina looks around. "I wonder if someone was in here."  
  
Suddenly, the wind coming in from the window knocks over a vase with some red roses in it.  
  
"Sheesh..." Felina hurries to up right the vase. As she does so, she spots a locket. She picks it up.  
  
"This...This is Chance's!" Felina stares at it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Later...at Yozen Hall...  
  
Felina enters the Hall, fills out an application, and enters the interview chamber.  
  
"So, please begin."  
  
The room begins its decent.  
  
"I have loved and hated Chance ever since kittenhood." Felina says. "He is talented, handsome,  
and loved by everyone. I was jealous of him because of it."  
  
The room continues its decent.  
  
"That's it. I hated him so much that I had to take something dear to him...That's all...But, I loved  
him! I wanted to be that special she-kat in his heart!"  
  
"So...So.."  
  
The room stops its decent.  
  
A voice is heard. "Go...deeper..."  
  
"That's *not* it!"  
  
The room starts its decent again.   
  
"Chance was always so kind to me. But, I thought he was kind because he looked down on me!  
That I would never reach his level! That I would only be a helicopter pilot! He only had pity on me for being  
so plain and useless!"  
  
"That's pathetic!"  
  
"I wanted to change my relationship with him...because I loved him. But I knew he loved that  
other she-kat, and she loved him! So, I pledged to break up our friendship on my terms."  
  
"But, now..."  
  
"Now, I'm on equal terms with him...No, I've won!" Felina takes out Chance's locket. "I've  
always had a place in Chance's heart, but never where I wanted it to be. I'm the winner now!"  
  
Felina opens the locket. Water trickles out of it as she is confronted with her own picture.   
  
"What shall I do?" Felina laughs. "I'm so delighted to know my friend's secret that I can hardly  
stand it!"  
  
"He suffered alone, looking at my picture in secret." She places the locket close to her face. "That  
was Chance, huh? Poor thing..."  
  
Suddenly, Felina's eyes widen in shock.   
  
"It's no good!" Felina tosses the locket to the ground. "It's no good at all!"  
  
The room's decent picks up speed.  
  
"You mean you looked at me in *that* way all along!" Felina cries. "Why couldn't you just tell  
me?!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Everything I've done was for nothing!"  
  
The room shudders to a stop, and Suimin stands behind Felina, who had huddled in a corner.  
  
"I understand." Suimin says. "I suppose you have no choice but to Revolutionize the world."  
  
"The path before you has been prepared."  
  
Suimin exits the elevator and walks toward the tombs. Felina stands up.   
  
"Where am I?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chance is putting away some fencing equipment in the fencing room when Felina enters, her  
paws clasped behind her.  
  
"Felina?" Chance looks at her. "What is it this time?"  
  
Felina holds up Chance's locket. "This is yours, isn't it?"  
  
"How did you...?" Chance goes for it, but Felina steps back. "Did you look...inside?"  
  
"If you had told me, I would have given you a better picture."  
  
Chance looks away. Felina walks over him and places a paw to his face.   
  
"So handsome...I liked the look in your eyes when you were hurt."   
  
"Felina, don't tease me..."  
  
"You're supposed to be stronger than everyone," Felina paw travels from Chance's face to his  
chest, "but, now you're like this."  
  
"Huh?" Chance notices the Black Rose Signet.  
  
Felina smiles.  
  
Suddenly, pain comes over Chance. He clutches his chest. He looks at Felina. "Felina..."  
  
"I hated you...and loved you, Chance."  
  
Chance bends over backwards, and a black version of his sword emerges from his chest.   
  
Felina grabs the sword, and Chance falls to the ground.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
Feral goes to his locker and opens it. Inside was a note:  
  
To the Engaged One: I await your presence at the Dueling Arena  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
At the Dueling Arena...  
  
Of course, Callie was there, and on the desks this time there were birds sitting on little perches.  
Feral looks at the figure standing before him.  
  
"I shall win this Duel, and bring death to the Rose Bride!" Felina, dressing in a Dueling uniform  
composed of black and white holds her sword aloft. "This I swear by this Death Rose."  
  
"Why are you..." Feral starts, but Felina laughs.  
  
"This is me...the *real* me!" Felina says. "And not some underdog that was living a miserable  
life in the shadow of the bright and shining Juri."  
  
"This is the real me that surpasses the light." Felina continues, smirking. "Yes, it is I who  
controls Chance!"  
  
"Because of that Death Rose..." Feral says.  
  
"So, Ulysses Feral, draw your sword!" Felina shouts. "Otherwise, the Rose Bride will be mine!"  
  
"O Rose of the noble castle..." Callie closes her eyes. A sphere of light appears in front of her  
chest.  
  
"Spirit of Dios that slumbers within..." Callie continues to chant, the sphere of light growing  
bigger.   
  
"Harken unto thy Master, and reveal to us now..."  
  
Callie falls backwards, where Feral catches her. Within the sphere of light an elaborate hilt of a  
sword appears. Feral grabs it and begins to extract the sword.  
  
"...the power to Revolutionize the world!"  
  
The clock towers bells begin to ring.   
  
Felina charges at Feral, who barely had time to get out of the way. They clash swords for awhile  
before Feral decides to gain better leverage by running between a row of desks. Felina does the same.  
  
"Why?" Feral asks. "I thought you admired him so much!"  
  
"Because I know!" Felina yells.  
  
"Know what?"   
  
Feral comes out of the row of desks and Felina is right on top of him. The two lock swords.  
  
"That Chance is not as everyone thinks he is!" Felina says.  
  
The two finally disengage, and Felina goes back into a fighting stance.  
  
"And, I am the stronger one!"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Felina charges at Feral again, using quick jabs like Chance. Feral quickly gets out of the way,  
grabbing onto a desk.  
  
"*That move...it's just like Furlong's.*" Feral thinks.  
  
Felina laughs. "Looks like you finally understand. But, this will finish you off!"  
  
Felina charges at Feral, and he does the same to Felina. Something takes over his body and makes  
him slice at Felina's rose, scattering the petals.  
  
The clock tower's bells begin to ring, and the birds on the desk take flight.   
  
They all leave the Dueling Arena, and Felina collapses to the ground.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
At Yozen Hall....  
  
A tomb dumps itself into the incinerator. Suimin leans against the wall.  
  
"Another failure." Suimin puts her paws behind her back. "Still, the insect's venom is still potent.  
We can make use of it..."  
  
Plums of smoke rise from Yozen Hall.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
In the fencing room, Chance finally wakes up. He starts to get up, but a glint catches his eye.  
  
The glint of his locket...right besides him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A week later...  
  
Felina is walking with some friends to morning exercises at West Tower.  
  
"Really, Felina!"  
  
"Why did you leave Epsilon all those years ago?"  
  
Felina laughs, adjusting her bazooka on her shoulder. "You wanna hear?"  
  
"We do! We do!"  
  
Felina laughs. "I wonder if I should?"  
  
Feral and Callie watch the action from his usual spot above the commons.   
  
"Looks like something's changed about Felina." Feral says.  
  
"Has it?" Callie asks.  
  
"But..."  
  
Callie turns to Feral. "She hasn't changed at all, Uly-sama."  
  
Meanwhile, Felina and her group continue to walk to the West Tower.  
  
"Well, that's no good!"  
  
"I talk from experience!" Felina says as the group comes upon Chance.  
  
"Hello, Chance!" Felina says.  
  
"Hi." Chance walks past them.  
  
Felina looks at him for a while, but another group member asks a question.  
  
"So, what happened then?"  
  
"Okay, I told her..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Am I a brute?"  
  
"No, well put!"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah!"  
  
The group disappears, and Chance stops.   
  
"In the end, it was back in my paw again." Chance talks to himself. "And, though I was once able  
to throw it away..."  
  
Chance places a paw to the lump under his uniform.  
  
"Why can't I be strong?"  
  
To be continued.... 


	4. Theories For Love

Ni-hao! This is "Theories of Love."  
  
It is now recertification time, and two couples confront their evolving relationships. Jake and Renee deal with external influences while Feral and Callie find themselves experiencing new feelings. What will become of them?   
  
Author's note: Sorry for the delay! I was busy with school.  
  
If you haven't noticed, there is a ratings change to PG-13. This gives me a little bit more flexibility when I go deeper into this Saga.  
  
Special thanks to Alegna, Renee Twist (with Timmy) and KS Claw for their valuable help when I drill them about my stories XD  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
AkaneKitty  
  
**********************  
  
Epsilon: Death Rose Saga  
  
Theories For Love  
  
**********************  
  
It is now past midterms at Epsilon Academy.   
  
Spring is in the air. Recertification is fast approaching, and officers feverishly study.  
  
The nights are cool and pleasant. And, at Feral's dorm, as well as Jake's, thoughts and feelings were changing like the seasons....  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Buu..."  
  
P-chan sleeps soundly on top of Feral's head, his new favorite resting spot. And, despite Callie having her own bed, she elected to start sleeping with Feral in his. It lead to Feral feeling cramped somewhat. But, for some reason, he didn't mind.  
  
Not that you would get him to admit it.  
  
Now, Callie lays her head against Feral's chest, listening to him sleep. She was wide-awake herself, but she continues to snuggle up against him.   
  
"I must do the will of the Champion..."  
  
Callie looks up at Feral's face, but he was still asleep. She sighs.  
  
"But...what if my will is the same as yours?"  
  
Feral continues to sleep, and Callie closes her eyes.  
  
"Will you ever see me as your fiancée. Uly-sama?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
"I'm done."  
  
Feral sits his knife and fork down on his plate while Callie sips her tea.  
  
"Buu!" P-chan eats a piece of watermelon.  
  
"Hey, P-chan...You got to stop sleeping on my head!" Feral drinks his coffee.   
  
P-chan looks up from his piece of watermelon. "Buu?"  
  
"I know you like it and all, but..." Feral looks up to see Callie staring at her tea. "What's wrong, Callie? You're quiet this morning."  
  
"Mmm?" Callie looks up as well. "Oh...it's nothing, Uly-sama."  
  
"Really? Now that I think about it, I thought I heard your voice in my dreams."  
  
Callie perks up a bit. "Oh?"  
  
"...But then I started dreaming about this sushi dish I had..."   
  
"...I see..."  
  
Feral looks at her. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?"  
  
Callie looks down. "Uly-sama..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you...Do you love me?"  
  
Feral is taken aback. "Huh?"  
  
The clock tower begins to ring, and Callie stands up. "...It's nothing...Forgive me...We'd better go if you don't want to be late to your meetings, Uly-sama."  
  
Feral nods, still a little shaken, while Callie leaves the room. P-chan looks at him, his belly full.  
  
"Do I...love your mistress, P-chan?"  
  
P-chan blinks. "Buu?"  
  
"I don't know...what I feel..."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
On sunny days, officers liked to eat lunch in the large, open air cafeteria. That way, they could enjoy looking at the commons area.  
  
Today, Jake sits with Renee. Jake tears into his tuna sandwich, while Renee picks at her fruit salad.  
  
"It's going to be a busy couple of weeks." Jake says, putting his sandwich down. "The piano competition and the fencing regionals happen virtually at the same time!"  
  
"Mmm, hmm..." Renee says sleepily, twirling her fork.  
  
"Chance is so lucky. He got a bye this time since he's the national champion."  
  
"Mmm, hmm..."  
  
"I have to go through the regionals all over again, even though I placed third...and, we have the piano competition right after that."  
  
"Mmm, hmm..."  
  
Jake looks up at Renee, who looked like she was dozing. "...Renee?"  
  
"Hmm?" Renee snaps back into reality. "Oh! I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to ignore you."  
  
Jake looks at her. "You look tired."  
  
"I am." Renee sighs. "My roommate snores, and I couldn't get any sleep. Plus, now that it's recertification time, I have to make sure the new recruits know the ropes."  
  
"I thought officers could have their own room."  
  
Renee looks down. "I could...but I couldn't afford it."  
  
Jake clicks his pen.  
  
"I see..." Jake says.  
  
Renee brightens for a moment and smiles. "I think I'll go take a nap in my office. Call me later, Jake."  
  
Renee stands up and walks away, leaving her fruit salad untouched. Jake stares at his own food.  
  
"Renee...."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"It's like I'm at Delta all over again..."  
  
Renee leans against a wall, making sure she was out of Jake's line of sight. She sighs.  
  
"Everyone there had so much money...everyone was special..."  
  
Renee observes Callie in the greenhouse, tending to her roses.  
  
"I want to be special..."  
  
"...And, with you Jake...I am special..."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"If it cannot break its shell, the chick will die without being born."  
  
"We are the chick."  
  
"The world is our egg."  
  
"If we don't break the World's shell, we will die without truly being born."  
  
"Smash the World's Shell!"  
  
"For the revolution of the world!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
At the meeting area, Jake and Chance sit around the table. Chance reads a book while Jake takes notes. Kei stands up.  
  
"So, has there been any activity with the Death Rose Duelists?"  
  
"No. Nobody has challenged the Champion for a while now." Jake says, scribbling notes. "It's really odd."  
  
"What's odd is that they to kill the Rose Bride." Chance casually flips a page in his book. "Where do they get the motivation?"  
  
"If you ask me, it's pretty easy." Kei crosses her arms. "She's too weird. Anyone would want to kill her."  
  
Chance glares at Kei over his book. "Watch it, Lieutenant."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Jake was still writing, so Chance takes a peek at his notes. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Chance...you're over the housing assignments, right?"  
  
"Yeah...but the Commander always had the final say. Since she's been gone, it has passed to Lt. Saiko, her assistant."  
  
Jake looks up. "Are there any single rooms left?"  
  
"Plenty. Why?"  
  
Jake sits back in his chair. "I want to get Renee her own room. The competition's coming up and she needs her rest."  
  
"Then why can't she apply for it like everyone else?" Kei snorts. "I thought officers can have their own rooms...unless..."  
  
Jake says nothing. A smile emerges on Kei's face.  
  
"...She can't afford one!" Kei nearly jumps up and down. "I knew it! She's a commoner!"  
  
Jake clicks his pen.  
  
"Lieutenant!" Jake clenches his pen hard, but Kei is oblivious to it.  
  
"This is rich! Little Miss Renee Hunter is just a scholarship case! I have her beat!"  
  
Kei exits the meeting area in a flash. Jake sighs deeply.  
  
"I'll get her the room, Jake." Chance speaks up.  
  
"Huh?" Jake looks at him. "You will?"  
  
"But, it will take some time."  
  
"It's better than her current situation."  
  
"By the way, what are you going to do in the meantime? I know that piano competition is important."  
  
"Well..." Jake looks up towards the sky. "I was thinking that she could stay with me. Azure is abroad right now, so it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
Chance stares at him. "Umm...Where?"  
  
"In my room..."  
  
"Jake," Chance puts his book down and leans across the table, "Do you know what that means to a she-kat?"  
  
"Nothing...right?" Jake scratches his head.  
  
Chance smiles and stands up. "Well...Let's just say that you won't be that innocent anymore."  
  
Jake clicks his pen as Chance walks away. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You'll see." Chance enters the elevator and disappears.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Later still...  
  
"Are you alright, Renee?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
Feral perches himself on Renee's desk while Callie arranges flowers in a vase. Renee rubs her eyes.  
  
"Roommate snoring again?" Feral asks.  
  
"Yes. I can hear her through the walls. She's especially loud around recertification time." Renee yawns. "I wish my piano competition didn't have to happen at the same time. Jake is counting on me."  
  
"I'm sure he does..."  
  
"Do I detect a smirk in your voice, sir?"  
  
"Major Clawson is an excellent officer." Feral says. "All he needs is a push in the right direction, Renee."  
  
"I know. That's why I'm going to have to take the initiative." Renee stands up, gathering her things.  
  
Feral nods. "So, in the meantime, why don't you come stay with..."  
  
"Uly-sama! Don't forget we have tea with mother later." Callie interrupts, turning her attention away from the vase.   
  
"That's right. But..."  
  
"Well, I'll be going now." Renee picks up her briefcase. "See you later!"  
  
Feral waves a little as Renee leaves the room. "Oh! I meant to ask her to stay with us in the meantime. We have plenty of room."  
  
Callie smiles. "Uly-sama, don't interfere with love."  
  
"Huh? How could I do that?"  
  
"You'll see."   
  
Callie turns to leave the office, but Feral places a paw on her arm. "Callie..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Feral looks into her eyes. "...Did you want an answer to your question?"  
  
"Uly-sama..." Callie's eyes flicker for a moment, but returns to normal. "We...We should be seeing my mother now. It's getting late."  
  
Callie walks out of the office, and all Feral could do is sigh.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Alex...please! Don't assign Renee Hunter to a private room!"  
  
"You expect me to say no to Major Furlong? I have to!"  
  
Kei pouts as she sits in front of Lieutenant Alexander Saiko's desk. The silver furred kat crosses his arm. While they were of the same rank, Alex had seniority over her...but Kei had her sister's influence. Alex also had the distinction of being one of Kei's few friends. The others were lackeys.   
  
"It's not fair! Jake doesn't belong with the likes of her. She's common!"  
  
Alex looks at her. "You like him?"  
  
"I've liked him ever since I saw him play at Epsilon's opening ceremonies." Kei looks dreamy. "But what he sees in Renee is beyond me."   
  
"Because the almighty Jake Clawson is brilliant and can leap tall buildings in a single bound..." Alex mumbles under his breath.  
  
"...Say something?"  
  
"Nope. Just figuring out my workload."   
  
Kei nods, standing up while she fishes an envelope out of her purse. "By the way, I'm throwing a party next week. I hope you'll be able to come."  
  
"Of course." Alex stands up as well.  
  
"It's a formal affair, so were your best...and...That's it!"  
  
"What's it?"  
  
Kei gets a sparkle in her eyes. "I know how to prove to Jake once and for all how common Renee is! Got to go!"  
  
"Now wait a minute..." Alex starts to protest, but the she-kat was out of the door.   
  
"Oh, man..."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"I wonder...if those two can really get together..."  
  
"What are we talking about?"  
  
Feral snaps out of his thoughts to look at Camilla, who had put her teacup down. Callie had linked arms with Feral on the couch, and snuggled up against him as well.   
  
"Ah. I was just thinking about my friend." Feral looks down at his tea. "You see, she and this kat seem on the verge of being a couple. The problem is that he's shy, and my friend has to take the initiative. If they could get over some hurdles, I'm sure he's the Knight she's been waiting for."  
  
Camilla smiles. "How lovely. I love tales like this."  
  
"I'm sorry. I seem to be doing all the talking here." Feral says, pausing to sip his tea.   
  
"I don't mind."  
  
Feral continues to drink his tea.  
  
"But, Commander..."  
  
"Hmm?" Feral looks up.  
  
"A kat's heart is lined with fine silk. You may seem to be able to look through it, but you can't."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"The Knight kat's hold in their hearts is surely something no other kat could understand. You may never truly know what is inside a kat's heart."  
  
Feral stares at his cup for a moment. "I see..."  
  
"But, I envy kat's in love." Camilla turns to Callie. "I know you found the Knight of your dreams, Callie."  
  
Callie smiles and snuggles up even closer to Feral as he blushes.   
  
"Yes, mother!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
"Renee Hunter's room?"  
  
"Down the hall, sir. Last door."  
  
Whispers followed Jake as he made his way to Renee's room in the North dorms. An Executive Council member never made calls to the dorms of the Enforcers. Now kats wondered what was really going between their Lieutenant Commander and the Major.  
  
Jake finally makes it Renee's door, taking a deep breath.   
  
"*I hope this goes okay...*" Jake thinks as he knocks on Renee's door.   
  
"Who is it?" Renee's voice comes through the door.  
  
"It's me, Jake."  
  
"Jake? Just a moment."  
  
A few seconds later, the door opens to reveal the she-kat. Renee was still in her uniform, although she let her hair down. Jake gulps.  
  
"What brings you by?" Renee asks, unsure about why Jake had arrived.  
  
"Is your roommate here?" Jake whispers, aware that some officers had started to appear.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Good. I have a proposal for you."  
  
Renee blinks. "A proposal?"  
  
"Since the piano competition was coming up, I was thinking..." Jake pauses, trying to squelch the butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...Would you like...to stay with me?"  
  
Renee blinks, blushing a bright red. "You...want me to..."  
  
"I know it might be a little cramped but at least you'll be able to sleep." Jake looks at Renee, who was still blushing. "So..."  
  
"...I'll pack."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come in and sit down while I pack." Renee grabs Jake by the arm and half drags into her room.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
That night...  
  
"I'm so sore... Whose idea was it to do endurance testing at the end of the day?"  
  
"Yours, Uly-sama."  
  
Feral sighs as he takes off his overcoat. He could barely move. Callie sits on the bed with P-chan.  
  
"All I want is a hot bath." Feral drags himself to the door. "See you later."  
  
Feral leaves, leaving Callie to her thoughts. P-chan starts to doze as Callie suddenly smiles.  
  
"What do you think, P-chan? Does he really want it?"  
  
"Buu..." P-chan snorts softly.  
  
Callie sits for a moment, but then stands up and leaves the room as well.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Never again!"  
  
Feral relaxes somewhat in a hot bath. His body still ached, but at least he felt better.  
  
"I have to find a way to get my officers ready for recertification. This is going to kill me..." Feral pauses as he hears the door click. He looks up. "Ca-Calico?"  
  
Callie closes the door behind her, and then turns to face Feral. She was wearing a short robe, with P-chan sleeping in of the pockets. Feral couldn't help but blush.  
  
"What-What are you doing?"   
  
"Hmm?" Callie looks puzzled. "Didn't you want me to scrub your back?"  
  
"I didn't say anything of the sort!" Feral says, embarrassed.  
  
"But...Didn't you *will* it?"  
  
"It's... not Knightly." Feral looks away. "That's taking advantage of the situation, and it's not noble."  
  
Callie says nothing, walking closer to Feral. He sighs.  
  
"Nobility is all I have left...to become the Knight I want to be...and to protect you..."  
  
"Uly-sama..." Callie places a paw along Feral's face. "What if...What if it is my will, too?"  
  
"Callie..."  
  
"So...Can I scrub your back?"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Wow...This is your dorm, Jake?"  
  
"Yes. I've had it since I became a Councilmember."  
  
Renee takes a cursory look around Jake's dorm while he sits some suitcases down. Renee was still a bit overwhelmed.  
  
"I'm still a bit surprised that you asked me to stay with you." Renee blushes a little.  
  
"It's the least I can do. You're my partner." Jake says.  
  
Renee chuckles. "So...where do I stay?"  
  
"Well, there are only two bedrooms. So..."  
  
"...I stay with you?"  
  
Now it was Jake's time to blush. "Well...I could sleep elsewhere..."  
  
"No. I don't mind." Renee shakes her head. "Besides, it could be fun."  
  
"...Fun?"  
  
Renee smiles at him. "Jake, you really need to watch your wording. A lot could be inferred, you know."  
  
"That's what Chance said! I wish he would just tell me..."  
  
Renee continues to smile, and starts to give Jake a scratch behind the ears. "When our relationship progresses far enough, you'll find out. I promise."  
  
"...Really?" Jake manages to get out.  
  
"Mmm, hmm." Renee stops scratching Jake's ears. "So take me to your room."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Feral never expected this to happen.  
  
His plan of testing his officer's endurance and stamina by running the obstacle course repeatedly ended with disaster. All he wanted was a nice hot bath to soothe his sore muscles.   
  
He got the bath that he wanted...but he also got a sleepy P-chan resting on his head while Callie happily scrubbed his back for him.  
  
He didn't mind his back scrub so much...but next time he vowed to keep better control of his keeping thoughts to himself.  
  
They were now back in the bedroom, and P-chan was still on Feral's head.  
  
  
  
"Buu..." P-chan snorts sleepily.  
  
"Okay...Okay...So maybe I wanted a back scrub...but that's it!" Feral says after awhile.  
  
"Really?" Callie asks.  
  
"Yes, really!"  
  
Callie smiles, and takes P-chan off of Feral's head. "Uly-sama, don't be so hard on yourself."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't deny what you feel out of respect for your nobility. You can have both." Callie says quietly. "Because...like you...I am torn."  
  
Feral looks at her. "Torn?"  
  
Callie turns away. "It's nothing. We should go to bed now, and..."  
  
"Callie..." Feral grabs Callie's paw.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't deny your true self, either."  
  
"Uly-sama..."  
  
Feral draws Callie back closer to him...and kisses her.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Sparkling Star

Ni-hao! This is "Sparkling Star," part of the Death Rose Saga of Epsilon.  
  
Renee Hunter has always wanted to feel special. She also swore not to let what happened to her at Delta ever happen again. But, when Kei starts plans into motion to help her ensnare Jake, it focuses her rage to the one she-kat that represents all special kats: Callie.  
  
Author's notes: Whoo! This one's a doozy! I'm rather proud of this one myself.  
  
Sorry for the delay. You may want to check out my Silent Justice series, too. It's new!  
  
Special thanks to KS Claw, Renee Twist (with Timmy), and Alegna for the help. An extra hug to KS for being my sounding board for this and other fics recently.  
  
As always, send any comments or questions to AkaneKitty@aol.com. Or, drop me a line in my review section at Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
AkaneKitty  
  
**********************  
  
Epsilon: Death Rose Saga  
  
Sparkling Star  
  
**********************  
  
"Hey, did you hear about Clawson and Hunter?"  
  
"Yeah! Didn't the Major show up at her place?"  
  
"Yep! The Executive Council rarely deals with Enforcers. Except for Feral."  
  
"Uh, huh. I wonder if they're a couple?"  
  
"I suppose so. They have been seen together a lot lately."  
  
"But, isn't that a little weird? Isn't Hunter older than him?"  
  
"I think they'll make a cute couple!"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Renee must be awfully special to catch the Major's eye."  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Good morning, Jake!"  
  
"Good morning...Wha-"  
  
It had only been a day since Renee had temporarily moved into Jake's dorm, but the she-kat was pulling out all the stops. Jake was greeted to a full course breakfast.  
  
"What's with all the food?" Jake sits down at the table.  
  
"For you. Didn't you say you're giving blood today?" Renee asks, moving around in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You'll need a full breakfast. Giving blood can zap your strength...Didn't you know?"  
  
"Well..." Jake pauses to eat a bit of a muffin. "This is the first time I'm doing this."  
  
Renee smiles. "Major, what have told you about wording?"  
  
Jake looks up from his food. "Huh?"  
  
"It's nothing." Renee places a bag in front of Jake and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "That's your lunch since I won't be able to join you today. Have things to do with my officers. And, I have to go."  
  
"Now? It's so early!"  
  
"I know! Work before pleasure, Major." Renee continues to smile as she skips out the door. "See you tonight."  
  
Jake watches her go, and then peeks in his lunch.  
  
"Wow! Mongo peppers!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
"All right! You know what to do! Dispense all the invitations, and then meet me back at the President's House. We have a party to do!"  
  
Aiko and her cronies listen attentively as Kei issues out instructions. The Lieutenant had a plan...and that meant the total humiliation of Renee Hunter.  
  
"With this party, Renee will be forced to accept her low class position!" Aiko's eyes sparkle. "Your plan is marvelous, Kei-sama!"  
  
Kei smiles. "With Renee gone, Jake will be all mine. He is much to good for her."  
  
"Yes, Kei-sama!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
"Ulysses! This is my temporary address if you need me."  
  
Feral, sitting in his office, looks at the slip of paper Renee hands him.  
  
"Hmm..." Feral mulls. "Isn't this Major Clawson's..."  
  
"Uh, huh. I'm staying with him."  
  
Feral smiles at her, crossing his arms. "Don't corrupt him all at once, now."  
  
"It's not corrupting him, Commander." Renee smiles back. "It's teaching him."  
  
The clock tower's bells begin to ring, and Renee straightens up. "I have exercises with my officers now. See you!"  
  
Renee bounds out of the office. Feral smiles again.  
  
"She really does seem to sparkle, today..."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
Jake and Chance were at the Executive Council's meeting area, eating lunch. Jake looks at the forest while Chance just concentrates on his meal. After a while, Chance speaks up.   
  
"Who fixed you the lunch?" Chance asks.  
  
Jake pauses for a moment. "Renee."  
  
"Ah..." Chance smiles. "So you two are getting quite comfortable."  
  
Jake blushes a little, but returns to normal. "By the way...Today was my first time."  
  
Chance nearly spits out his food. "What? Where did it happen?"   
  
"In a car..."  
  
"Unbelievable..."  
  
"My heart was going a mile a minute, but I don't regret it!" Jake places his paws behind his head. "It did take a lot of courage, ...but if you think of it as proof of adulthood, it's not so bad..."  
  
"...And besides," Jake continues, "You get juice and stuff when you leave."  
  
Chance blinks. "Huh? What are we talking about here?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I gave blood today." Jake shows off his bandage. He then looks at Chance. "What did you think I was saying?"  
  
Chance slumps in his chair somewhat. "...Oh, nothing..."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
It had been a rather uneventful day after that. Invitations to Kei's party had been distributed, Jake and Chance prepared for the fencing competition that was coming up, and Feral worked on his troop's work. It was productive, as everyone seemed to gravitate to Renee, heeding her instructions and her leadership. She really seemed to shine.  
  
After her shift was over, Renee leaves the campus grounds and heads to a nearby hobby shop. Jake's competition was tomorrow, and she wanted to make him a good luck charm. Looking around for a few minutes, she spots what she was looking for, pays for it, and leaves the store.   
  
"Well, well...is it isn't little Renee Hunter."  
  
Renee spins around to confront the voice. "Steele. What do you want?"   
  
Steele emerges from the shadows. "Have you become one of 'them'? The special kats that made your life a living hell at Delta?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Renee bristles.  
  
"You don't talk to me anymore. I thought we had an understanding..."  
  
"I couldn't talk to you because *you* were kicked out, remember?" Renee crosses her arms. "Top Brass forbids it."   
  
"So what? I thought we had a lot in common." Steele stands besides her. "Every one of them live in that world that we can't ever hope to get to. We will always be one face in the crowd."  
  
"Says you."  
  
"Ah...So have we found someone that makes you feel special, Hunter?" Steele smiles at her. "Remember, for every one that does, there are more that desire to keep you in your place."  
  
Renee says nothing. Steele continues.  
  
"Isn't that what happened at Delta, Renee? You had to work extra hard to gain and keep your position, while are that did nothing rose to the top effortlessly? Maybe you should..."  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up!" Renee screams at him. "What happened at Delta will not ever happen to me again! I won't allow it!"  
  
Renee runs off, clutching her purchases tightly. Steele just watches her go.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
"Hey! What are you making?"  
  
"It's a surprise. You'll see it tomorrow."  
  
Jake gets into bed while Renee settles down into herself. She was knitting, and Jake decides to pick up a book.  
  
"You will be coming to the fencing competition, right?" Jake asks, opening his book.  
  
"Of course! I have to go to my office first, but I'll be there as soon as I can." Renee pauses to glance at Jake's book. "Reading?"  
  
"Yeah. I like to learn things."  
  
Renee smiles at him. "Jake, you can't know everything. Even still, sometimes it's just better to experience it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see." Renee leans over to give Jake a kiss.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
Renee fills out some paperwork in Feral's office. She was going as fast as she could: She wanted to get to the fencing competition. Feral just looks at her.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
Renee looks up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"...Did something good happen to you recently?" Feral asks.  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
"It's just that you seem so full of life now." Feral says, looking away. "And, you've gotten really pretty."  
  
Renee blinks at that, but then smiles. "Really, Commander! You shouldn't let Jake hear you say that!"  
  
"But, it's true!"  
  
"Lies! All lies!" Renee stands up, laughs.  
  
"But, Renee..." Feral says, but Renee is already out the door.   
  
"Bye, Ulysses!"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
A huge crowd had formed at Epsilon's gymnasium. The fencing competition was about to get underway.  
  
The stands were filled with various fencer groupies, with Chance winning out (again). Chance didn't seem to care.  
  
"This is it! The winner and the runners-up will represent Epsilon at the upcoming national championships!"  
  
Chance addresses the competition's hopefuls. He didn't wear his fencing uniform, but rather his regular one. Being the reigning champion, he had earned a bye.   
  
"I want everyone to do their best." Chance continues. "The pride of Epsilon is at stake!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Jake begins to stretch. He wanted to better his position this year: He placed third last year. He begins to pick up his foil.  
  
"Jake!"  
  
Jake looks up to Renee pushing her way through the crowd. "Renee! You made it!"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it!" Renee pulls out her gift. "I made you a good luck charm."  
  
Jake looks on as Renee pulls out a kerchief. On it was embroidered miniature dragon. "What's this?"  
  
"It's a kerchief, silly. Ladies gave them to their Knights long time ago."   
  
"So...You think of me as your Knight?"  
  
Renee smiles, placing the kerchief inside of Jake's fencing uniform. "Well, let's just say you're in training. You still have a lot to learn."   
  
Jake blushes. An official walks up to him.  
  
"Clawson! You're up!"  
  
"Yes, sir." Jake turns back to Renee. "Well, here I go."  
  
Renee looks around to make sure no one was looking, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck! I'll be watching from the stands."  
  
Renee pushes her way back through the crowd, and Jake squares himself.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The competition progressed without a hitch. Jake progressed from the quarterfinals to the semi's without a problem. Chance was impressed. Never had he seen Jake fight with such vigor.  
  
In the end, Jake not only improved his position, he smashed it. He won the competition.  
  
Even though he was exhausted, and the crowd swarmed him, it was all worth it to see Renee's smiling face in the end.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
"Welcome home, Jake! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks! Wow! What a feast!"  
  
Jake comes home to see a miniature feast on the table. He eagerly sits down.  
  
"I'd figured you'd be hungry." Renee sits down as well.  
  
"You were right." Jake begins to eat. "I still can't believe I won!"  
  
"I knew you could do it!"  
  
Jake chews for a moment. "Say, why don't we celebrate by going to Kei's party later this week? Everyone will be there."  
  
"I-I don't know." Renee begins to fidget. "Fancy parties aren't my style."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Jake looks at her. "I thought we'd use it to present ourselves as a couple."  
  
It was Renee's turn to blush. "Well! You certainly know what to say to a she-kat don't you?"  
  
"So...Will you go as my date?"  
  
"I...sure."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Major Furlong!"  
  
Chance, who was walking to his dorms, stops to see an underling walking towards him. "Yes? What is it?"  
  
"I've heard news that something terrible will happen to L.C. Hunter at Kei's party latter this week. Something humiliating."  
  
Chance perks up at the mention of Kei's name. "Oh? Who will cause it?"  
  
"The rumors say Kei and her underlings."  
  
"I see...and why are you telling me this?"  
  
The underling straightens up. "Because a lot of kats like Renee. She's nice and does her job. She doesn't deserve Kei's wrath just because she's friends with one of Kei's interests."  
  
Chance nods. "Very well. Dismissed."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
"Uly-sama, don't forget you have tea with my mother today."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Callie places some papers on Feral's desk. "Also, Major Furlong is here to see you."  
  
"Really? *Him*? Send him in."  
  
Callie disappears, and Chance enters the office. Feral motions for him to take a seat.  
  
"Major...what brings you by?"  
  
"Renee Hunter."  
  
Feral looks sharply at Chance. "What about her?"  
  
"Kei's on the move again. She's coming after her at the party. And you know what happened the last time she got involved with high command." Chance says, nonchalant.   
  
"Yeah...I ended up with a bad injury." Feral sits back in his chair. "How did you find out this?"  
  
"I have my ways." Chance shrugs. "The problem now is how to prevent it. I think I know how, but I need your help. You are her friend."  
  
Feral nods. "But, why are you getting involved?"  
  
"Because Jake is my best friend, and I want him to be happy. Besides, he has his paws full with Azure and Kei. He wouldn't know how to handle this situation."  
  
"But, he's learning, right?"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Later...  
  
"Oh? Hunter-san...."  
  
"Yeah. She's so different now."  
  
Feral sips his tea while Camilla tinkers with her projector. "I don't know if it's because of Jake, but how did she become so pretty all of a sudden?"  
  
Camilla smiles, finishing up her work and taking a seat across from Feral. "You really don't understand, do you Commander? You, living out your predestined fate..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There are special kats in the world. And, they are always noticed...Like you?"  
  
"...Me?" Feral sits his cup down.  
  
Camilla laughs. "You're particularly self-conscious, right? That's the special quality you carry from birth."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Most kats are but a single kat among multitudes." Camilla looks up to her projector. "However, given the slightest chance, they will shine with a light that they have never shown before."  
  
"...I just wanted Renee to be happy for the longest time..." Feral says quietly.  
  
"It could even be said that for many kats, their special time lasts briefly. However, there are some cases where one could be reborn."  
  
Feral looks at her.  
  
"Reborn?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
That night...  
  
"I have a package for Lieutenant Commander Hunter!"  
  
Both Jake and Renee look at each other, startled. They had been looking over their piano music.  
  
"Why would a package be delivered here?" Jake asks, heading for the door.  
  
"I don't know. I only informed Ulysses..." Renee joins Jake, who had opened the door.  
  
The officer salutes the both of them, handing Renee two packages. "The senders hope you like your packages. Now, if you'll excuse me..."  
  
The officer leaves, and Renee opens the bigger box. It reveals a very beautiful, and expensive, gown.   
  
"Wow..." Jake looks at it. "Is this something for the party?"  
  
"I suppose." Renee proceeds to open the second box. She nearly drops it in shock. "Whoa!"  
  
"What is it?" Jake looks over Renee's shoulder. "Whoa is right. Those must be very expensive."  
  
"And far better than what I would have worn to the party."  
  
"Maybe you have a fairy godmother." Jake smiles at her.  
  
"I guess." Renee reaches into the box. "But, I'm not used to this."  
  
"Maybe you should be."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Jake looks at her. "*I* would give you things."  
  
Renee blushes deeply, but smiles.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Later that week...at the President's House.  
  
It was a cool night, and Kei's party was in full swing.   
  
Kei herself was dressed to impress.  
  
"Wow, Kei-sama! What a beautiful dress!"  
  
"My uncle bought this for me. It's no big deal."  
  
Kei smiles as Aiko and her friends admire her evening attire. The rest of the partygoers ignored her.  
  
"How cute!"  
  
"Such a beautiful ring!"  
  
"What lovely shoes!"  
  
"Such beautiful earrings!"  
  
"It's so you, Kei-sama!" Aiko says. "You are the best dresser!"  
  
"Like I said, it's no big deal." Kei laughs. "Has Renee arrived yet?"  
  
"No. Nor has Jake."  
  
"It's of no consequence. Be on the lookout for them, alright?"  
  
"Yes, Kei-sama!"  
  
Kei's smile turns smug as she watches the group leave. "*If you're so impressed with that, then Renee will be crushed*!"  
  
Kei pulls out a small box and opens it, revealing a diamond studded pendent. "*I will be unveiling my prized pendant made by Dior. Once Renee sees this, she will be running to get back in place, and...*"  
  
"Oooh!"  
  
"What is it?" Kei snaps out of her thoughts.  
  
Kei watches as Renee enters with Jake. She was wearing a fabulous evening gown, and wore expressive diamond jewelry. It had more carats than Kei's pendant. All of the crowd's eyes turned to her.  
  
"Wow! The Lieutenant Commander looks so lovely! So does the Major."  
  
"They really make a cute couple!"   
  
The excited murmurs continue as Jake leads to Chance.  
  
"Hi, Jake. L.C." Chance says as they walk up to them.  
  
"Please, Major. You can call me Renee." Renee laughs.  
  
Chance nods. "You look lovely wearing that jewelry."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's a funny thing, it was sent as a gift." Jake speaks up. "Totally unexpected."  
  
"I see..." Chance nods. "Can I borrow Jake for a moment, ma'am? There are some things I need to discuss with him."  
  
"Sure." Renee nods. "I'll just mingle."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"She's...she's taking all the attention away from me!"  
  
Aiko and the others look on as Kei rants in a separate room away from the gathering.  
  
"The party, Jake...they were all going to be mine! And, I am not going to let some low class minx take it away from me!"  
  
Kei grabs a drink. "Desperate times beget desperate measures."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"She what?"  
  
"She planned the whole thing to show up Renee."  
  
Jake looks on in shock as Chance explains things.  
  
"My...an informant told me. I told Feral, and we organized the gifts." Chance says.  
  
"But...why?" Jake asks. "Renee hasn't done anything to Kei!"  
  
"She has by being your girlfriend. You know how Kei is. She likes you."  
  
"I know...but..."  
  
"Aahh!"  
  
Jake, Chance, and the partygoers turn to see Kei standing next to Renee. Renee was dripping wet, and Kei had a look of satisfaction on her face.  
  
"Damn that Kei!" Chance mutters as he and Jake push through the crowd.  
  
"Oh, I'm *so* sorry, ma'am." Kei says, trying to keep her smile in check. "Perhaps you need to go home and change?"  
  
Renee takes one look at her dress, one look at Kei...and slaps her. Kei falls to the ground, holding her cheek. The crowd gasps.  
  
"W-Why did you do that?" Kei cries, still holding her cheek.  
  
"Please! That is the oldest trick in the book!" Renee crosses her arms. "And you had the audacity to do it to a superior officer! You should be ashamed."  
  
"But, you're not a superior officer! You're nothing but a low class she-kat who can't afford her own room!"  
  
The crowd goes silent. Renee closes her eyes, counts to ten, and slowly opens them.   
  
"Low class, eh? I have done more than you have ever done in your pampered lifetime. And I will always be better than you."  
  
Renee turns and walks away. Jake chases her. After awhile, the crowd begins to leave.  
  
"Wait! Don't go!" Kei calls after them, but they had left, leaving on Aiko, her underlings, and Chance.  
  
"You brat!" Chance crosses his arms. "Will you get it through your thick skull that Jake doesn't like you! He loves Renee!"  
  
"But...she's..."  
  
"It doesn't matter what she is. You need to grow up!"  
  
Chance turns on his heel, and leaves with the last remnants of the group.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Renee! Renee, wait up!"  
  
Renee pauses as Jake catches up to her. He takes a moment to catch his breath.  
  
"I'm sorry about the party." Jake says. "If I hadn't made you go, that never would have happened!"  
  
"It's not your fault, Jake. I was happy to go with you." Renee says quietly. "But, I guess other kats don't want me to be."  
  
Jake looks at her. "Renee..."  
  
Renee turns around, and runs a paw along Jake's face. "But, I'm still special to you, right?"  
  
"Renee..."  
  
Renee smiles. "I'm sorry, Jake...but can I be left alone for while? I'll be home soon."  
  
Jake starts to protest, but nods. "I understand. I'll wait up for you."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Jake walks away, leaving Renee to her thoughts. She sighs.  
  
"It's Delta all over again..."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Kagami plucks a black and white rose from the aquarium.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
"Another day... "  
  
Steele paces in his small, cramped apartment on the outskirts of Epsilon. He stretches.  
  
"I'll never be able to get back into Epsilon if I continue like this."  
  
"What a bad position you are in, Ex-Lieutenant Commander Steele."   
  
"Eh?" Steele turns around to see Suimin, sitting in one of his chairs. "Suimin! How did you...?"  
  
"It's been awhile, Steele."  
  
"I mean, how did you get in here?"  
  
Suimin laughs. "There are no secrets that the Death Rose Society isn't privy to."   
  
Steele gulps.  
  
"But all that aside, Steele...Imagine you, who served as the Executive Council Vice President, is now subjected to being in such a sad state." Suimin crosses her legs.  
  
"I don't intend to stay here. I plan to return to Epsilon."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"That's..." Steele looks down.   
  
"What do you plan to do, since you've wasted your time?" Suimin asks.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
Steele doesn't say anything. Suimin smiles.   
  
"You could return, if you had a bit of our power."  
  
"What do you mean?" Steele looks at her.  
  
"The Death Rose Society is distressed over the state of the campus." Suimin says. "Your talent is invaluable."  
  
"I see...So, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"There is an item that I want you procure..."  
  
"A trifle, really...."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Later...in a flower shop...  
  
"That will be twenty dollars."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Jake pulls out his wallet to pay for the roses he was buying for Renee. While doing so, the kerchief Renee had made for falls out onto the counter. Jake hadn't noticed it.  
  
Steele walks into the shop. Spotting the kerchief, he moves besides Jake.  
  
"Hello, Major."  
  
"What?" Jake whirls around. "Steele. What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing. I just find it funny that you're buying roses." Steele smirks. "So, our little resident vir--"  
  
"Goodbye, Steele." Jake gathers his roses and leaves.  
  
Steele smiles as he picks up the kerchief.  
  
************************************************************   
  
Later...  
  
"Another busy day."  
  
Renee is walking to her office, by way of the commons. She notices Callie in greenhouse.  
  
"She has it so easy. Another special she-kat who has the world handed to her on a silver platter." Renee sighs as Callie takes off her glasses and pulls out a kerchief. "Such is life...Huh?"  
  
Callie moves into a better view, and Renee drops her briefcase in shock.  
  
Callie was cleaning her glasses with Jake's kerchief.   
  
"No..."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Renee Hunter. Lieutenant Commander of the Enforcers."  
  
"Well, then. Please begin."  
  
The elevator in Yozen Hall starts it's decent. Renee clutches her knees.  
  
"That she-kat..."  
  
"That she-kat who represents all special kats...who tries to take away the small bits of happiness in my life. Whose face alone is special." Renee says, tears running down her face. "All my life I've had to work so hard to get crumbs, others can just breeze by."  
  
"It's not fair! Why must I be trampled all the time?"  
  
"Go...deeper..." A voice says softly.  
  
"I can't bring myself to forgive her!"  
  
"Whether in love, or in my work, I am just another face in the crowd. My world is completely different than that of those special kats."   
  
"But...when I'm with Jake...I am special..." Renee hugs herself. "Just a bit longer, and I would have been reborn."  
  
"But, because of them..."  
  
"Because of that she-kat..."  
  
"...That she-kat!"  
  
The elevator shudders to a stop, and Renee is shaking. Suimin appears behind her.  
  
"I understand. I suppose you have no choice but to revolutionize the World."  
  
Suimin walks out of the elevator and heads towards the tombs.  
  
"The path before you has been prepared."   
  
Renee stands up.  
  
"So..."  
  
************************************************************   
  
At Steele's apartment, he was eagerly putting on his uniform.  
  
"Who would think that little thing would grant me my wish?" Steele thinks aloud, buttoning his uniform jacket. "But, I wasn't going to stay here forever."  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
"What?" Steele turns to see Renee standing in front of the door, paws behind her back. "Renee...how did you get in here?"  
  
Renee is silent for a moment. "...Are you returning to Epsilon to join the special kats you hate so much? Or, were you always special...but not special enough for your tastes?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Renee smiles. "Thank you for taking my kerchief, but I have something far better now."   
  
Renee holds out her paw, which bears a black rose ring.  
  
"That ring!"  
  
Renee races towards him, and yanks out the sword that had barely emerged from Steele's chest.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Hey. A sunshower."  
  
Feral opens up his locker. There, was the grim note.  
  
"To the Engaged One: I await you at the Dueling Arena this evening."  
  
Feral sighs. "Again..."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
That evening...  
  
Feral arrives at the Dueling Arena. Callie is in her same place, clad in her regal gown. On the desks were kerchiefs with a dragon insignia. But, before him...  
  
Feral couldn't believe his eyes. "It can't be!"  
  
"I swear by this Death Rose..."  
  
"Uly-sama..." Callie says, trying to gain Feral's attention.   
  
"...to triumph in this Duel..."  
  
"Draw the sword from me."  
  
"...and bring death to the Rose Bride."  
  
Callie looks at Feral. "The sword! Hurry!"  
  
"Callie...I can't." Feral is frozen. "I can't draw the sword against my friend, Renee!"  
  
Renee was standing before Feral, clad in a black and white version of her regular uniform. She smiles, and then begins to charge at Feral with her sword.  
  
"Quickly! The sword!" Callie cries out.  
  
Suddenly, Renee changes direction, and begins to charge at Callie. She gasps.  
  
"That's right! I'm going to kill her!" Renee shouts. Feral places himself between Renee and Callie. "She who represents all special kats!"  
  
Feral couldn't believe his ears. "What?"  
  
The clock tower's bells begin to ring as Renee lunges with her sword. She barely misses Feral's shoulder and Callie's face.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Feral asks. "You've been so radiant, Renee!"  
  
"You can't understand! You couldn't possibly understand!"   
  
"The sword, Uly-sama! Hurry!" Callie grabs him.  
  
Renee slashes with her sword once again, and Callie falls to the ground. Renee advances, and Feral again places himself between them.  
  
"Stop it, Renee! Stop this right now!" Feral shouts, but Renee slashes at his face, barely missing him.   
  
Renee slashes at him again, and Feral falls to the ground. Renee grabs him by the hair.  
  
Callie gasps. "Uly-sama!"  
  
"You...that she-kat...the Executive Council...all look down on me!" Renee holds her sword dangerously close to Feral's rose. "Without a care in the world, you flaunt the power you were born with! So how can you calmly..."  
  
"Uly-sama!"  
  
Renee draws the sword back. "...Just walk all over everyone else!"  
  
Renee goes for Feral's rose, but he somehow manages to block it. He holds Renee's wrists with her paws.   
  
"Renee..." Feral says softly as she struggles against him. " There are certainly things I don't know. But, I do know this..."  
  
Feral looks at her and smiles. "That you are my dearest friend. Just wait, I'll save you."  
  
Feral spins Renee around and wrenches the sword from her paws. Using it, he slices the rose from Renee's chest. She gasps.  
  
The clock tower's bells begin to ring, but Feral didn't let go of her paw, and she didn't fall to the ground.  
  
But, a single tear falls from Renee's eyes.  
  
************************************************************  
  
At Yozen Hall...  
  
A tomb dumps itself into the incinerator.   
  
"I could dismiss such useless kats." Suimin leans against the wall. "But, Steele's such an idiot. Leaving him there is much more fun."  
  
************************************************************  
  
A week later...  
  
It was time for the piano competition. Steele was back on campus. Chance and Kei look on from their position from the South Tower.  
  
"I suppose that Steele is just beaming with pride..." Chance crosses his arms.  
  
"For someone who was expelled, he's might full of himself." Kei says.  
  
"I wonder if he plans to return to Council, acting like that."  
  
"The nerve...but, I wonder how he got reinstated?"  
  
"I heard it was a recommendation of the Death Rose Society."  
  
"Really?" Kei looks around. "I wonder where Jake is? He doesn't like to be around me here lately."  
  
"He's preparing for the piano competition, and he's still mad at you." Chance explains.  
  
"But, why?"  
  
All Chance could do is shake his head.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Hurry, Jake! We'll be late to the competition!"  
  
"Coming!" Jake climbs down the stairs, still dressing as he goes.  
  
"Honestly, Major. What were you doing up there?" Renee comes over to Jake's side to help him with his suit.  
  
"Getting this out." Jake extracts the kerchief Renee had given him. "I want to wear it."  
  
Renee smiles. "Why didn't you say so? Give it to me."  
  
Renee tucks the kerchief into Jake's pocket. He looks at her. "Renee..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...Do you feel special?"  
  
"Special?" Renee blinks. "I..."  
  
Without a word, Jake raises Renee's face to his...and kisses her. After a while, he releases her. "...Now?"  
  
Blushing, she looks away.  
  
"...I am."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
